


Stanoît

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beards (Facial Hair), Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sweat, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Buddies Stan Wawrinka and Benoît Paire get hot and heavy in the locker room after a doubles practice with mixed signals.





	Stanoît

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I really wanted to do a Wawrinka story finally. I hope you all like it! A sequel is on the way with him and Paire switching roles. I also have a Wawrinka/Kyrgios/Kokkinakis/Dimitrov story in the works... Comments/kudos/requests are always appreciated!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/48581317907/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/48581174116/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183189821@N03/48581174281/)

Benoît Paire and Stan Wawrinka enter the locker room after doubles practice. Paire follows Wawrinka into the small ice bath room and taps Stan's shoulder.

"Stan." Benoît says as he taps his shoulder.  
Stan turns around to face him, and Ben immediately kisses Stan. His beard presses up against Stan's face as their lips touch. Paire goes to grab Stan's waist before Stan pushes Benoît away.

"What was that?" Stan says confused.

"But I thought…" Paire says, confused and embarrassed now.

Stan gives him a concerned look, "You thought what?"

"Out there… you stripped off your shirt and you stripped off your shorts down to your undies, right in front of me… I thought…" Ben stops and puts his hands on his face.

"Uhh… I don't really think about stuff like that. If I have to change clothes, I change clothes. I don't really notice." Stan says matter-of-factly.

Paire looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry." Benoît says embarrassed, but still finds it hard to believe the stripping down to half-nakedness was completely thoughtless.

"Don't be." Stan says quietly as he lifts Ben's bearded chin up with his hand. Their eyes meet, this time -- Stan goes in for the kiss.

They drop everything and go into full make-out mode. Both men are still sweaty from practice but their scents just turn each other on. Benoît is an amazing kisser, and it drives Stan wild, he immediately puts both hands down the back of Ben's shorts and squeezes Paire's butt through his Calvin Klein briefs. Benoît moans into Stan's mouth, and Stan pulls him in closer. Paire reaches up Stan's shirt and feels up Stan's washboard abs.

They take off their sweaty shirts and continue to make out. This time Stan reaches down not only Paire's shorts, but his briefs as well, his hands squeezing the Frenchman's sweaty ass as they make out hard. Paire grabs Stan's cock and balls through his shorts and starts rubbing, Stan moans and squeezes Paire's cheeks harder as his bulge and balls get rubbed.

The men pull down their shorts. Paire now down to just his black Calvin Klein briefs, Stan down to his skimpy D.Hedral black briefs. They are both tenting their undies with giant boners. They each grab the other's boner and start jerking it through the fabric as they make out again. Both men can't help but thrust a little into the other man's hand as they kiss. Pre-cum starts to leak from their dick-slits and form on both men's briefs. Ben starts to kiss and lick Stan's neck, Paire's beard tickling Stan's flesh, and he lets out a giggle then a moan.

Paire turns Wawrinka around, gently grabs him by his waist and walks him over to the empty bathtub. He pushes Stan down onto the edge of the bathtub, bent over. Paire admires Stan's big ass in those tiny briefs. Still in disbelief that Stan's little striptease on the court was completely by accident, Benoît forcefully grabs the waistband of Stan's undies and lifts up hard and fast, giving Stan a huge ripping wedgie. Stan yelps in surprise. They almost completely rip off. Paire gives a few more yanks, and watches as Stan's completely exposed butt cheeks bounce and jiggle with each yank. Eventually they rip right off and Stan moans as he can feel the cool air brush against his now exposed asshole. But not for long.

Paire pulls down his own briefs, spits on his hard dick and immediately enters Stan Wawrinka's sweaty, tight hole. Stan moans and gasps as Paire enters his ass with force.

"Fuuuuuuck." Benoît moans. Stan's warm, tight, hole feels so fucking good on his cock.  
"Mmmmmmm... fuck me!" Stan says then moans like a slut.

Benoît grabs Stan's waist and starts plowing him as hard and fast as he can. Both men moaning and grunting like crazy. Stan starts pushing his ass back as hard and fast as he can, like a true power bottom. Benoît is so close to cumming, it turns him on that Stan is taking that dick like a man. Paire leans down and grabs underneath Stan's armpits and lifts Stan up to a standing position, dick still inside him. Ben then continues to fuck Wawrinka as they stand, Paire's sweaty and hairy chest sticking to Stan's sweaty back. Ben grabs Stan's cock as he fucks Stan's butt. Stan leans his head back on Paire's shoulders as his ass is fucked and his dick is stroked. Stan moans and tries to fuck Paire's hand.

Stan moans like a whore until he finally utters: "Ohhh fuck I'm gonna cum!" Paire and Wawrinka look down, and just like that, they watch as Stan shoots all over his sweaty, perfectly formed abs. Streams and streams of hot white jizz explode all over his abs as he moans and thrusts into Paire's hand, trying to milk every last drop.

Paire wastes no time bending Wawrinka over back onto the edge of the tub. He grabs the Swiss by his waist again and pounds Stan's bubble butt hard and fast. Stan moans loudly as Paire destroys his ass.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Benoît grunts.  
Stan just moans in reply.  
"Fuuuuuuuck!" Paire bellows as his cock unloads a huge load deep down into Stan's hole. Stan moans so loud as Paire shoots cum deep in his ass. Paire then lays his upper body down onto Stan's back, out of breath. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, their dicks and balls drained. Both men exhausted, but relieved.

Paire stands back up, still inside Stan. He slowly pulls his dick out of Stan's asshole. He kneels down and spreads Stan's cheeks. Cum starts to ooze out of Stan's hole and Benoît shoves his tongue into the ravaged and seeded hole, eating out Stan. Wawrinka moans in ecstasy as his buddy eats him out. When Benoît is finished, he gets up and lifts Stan back up to standing too. He turns Stan around and kisses him so he can taste it. They make out again passionately and masculinely, some of Stan's cum still in Paire's beard.

They smile at each other and then take their ice baths.

When they exit the locker room, Stan is the one following Benoît, and he grabs the Frenchman's ass. "Next time, that ass is mine." Stan says with a smirk. Benoît turns around, cups Stan's bulge and grins at him, then turns around and continues to exit the locker room, with Stan behind him.


End file.
